Dawn of Xander
by hatten-jc
Summary: Vampire are not the worst type of undead. There are also Zombies.


Dawn of Xander

Author: John "hatten" Carlsson  
Beta: Hawklan  
Disclaimer: I am the KING of the world if any one tries anything I will send my legions of mice on them or rather I don't own a thing here so do not be mad.  
BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon.

Chapter 1

Year 2010  
Month: April, probably.  
Location: A dusty road, I think Boston.

Xander looked up from his journal, "It looks dead and destroyed."

One of his companions nodded, "Yes, it does that Alexander," Glorificus said.

From his coffin, resting on the back of the armored bus, Spike voice was heard, "I can't wait for civilization and to finally find something to smoke."

Xander sighed, as he looked out the window of the armored bus they were sitting in. "Not much civilization out there Spike and are you really that eager to fight? It's a Big town and only the dead and the Zombies are housing there. "

Spike voice was heard again, "Anything is better than this and we might find the clue we need. Don't worry Droopy I ain't going to lose my happy meal."

With a bitter and tired smile Xander said, "Well, you could eat rats you know."

Spike's voice was clearly heard now, "I ain't the boff. If I can, it's human for me."

Xander nodded that it was.

Here he was riding together with a real Hell goddess which was pure evil and a Master Vampire that kept him alive as a luxury food source.

He really hated the Zombies. It was their fault, but once the Key was found Glory would go home and they could change the world. Turn back time or destroy whatever was left of it.

He remembered when they first heard about the Zombies.

The past

They were talking about the upcoming talent show when suddenly Principal Smiler or Snider came rushing in.

God, he missed even seeing that man.

Snider walked in and yelled, "Silence." Turning to the teacher he said, "Turn on the TV, you need to see this. I'm going home."

Surprised sounds were heard as the teacher turned the TV on. An Emergency news team was filming from the street. Strange pale and sick looking humans were attacking other humans in the streets, literally eating them alive.

A news anchor in LA said that the dead started to rise. A Priest claimed this is the sign hell is filled and now they are roaming earth. Shock and surprise raged in the room as the evacuation orders were given.

Those from outside of LA would, among other places, go to Sunnydale's military post.

Buffy licked her lips, "Let's go and talk to Giles."

They nodded and walked out.

Future

Xander remembered the confusion and shock they felt when their wise leader had nothing to say and ha no information.

Somehow the fact that G-Man did not know what was wrong shocked him to his core. He still hated him for not knowing, for not being able to say 'Do like that and it will be fine'.

It was unjust, but that's life.

"Xander, we are ready to go now," Spike said. The big bad in him was worried. Xander seemed more and more withdrawn lately and that was bad.

With him dead, there would be no more sweet nectar of human blood for him. Only the Zombies, Spike actually shivered, whatever was in them was not good for a vampire. He had seen the result himself after a vampire drained one of the zombies. The result was a hybrid that went completely nuts and slowly melted like ice in the sun, screaming in pain for hours before turning to slime.

Eating an infected human was even worse than days, even months without food.

No he cared for Xander deeply, the same way a price farmer would care about the Pig, fat and ready for the slaughter.

There was no way he would lose his one and only source of human blood.

Glory sighed, "He is lost in the past again, stupid ape. I could drain his brain off those memories. It would make him a happy ape for a week or two, before the memory returns."

Spike shook his head, "No, we need him awake and ready to run if needed."

Glory nodded. A bite was all that was needed for a human to turn into a zombie. She and her human side was safe, her hell-goddess ability made it possible and the ape part had literally withdrawn and refused to surface, giving her full control, as he just slept and slept, something she was quite happy with.

The past

"Mom, mom," Buffy said frowning as she walked up to Joyce, "Mom are you alright?"

"Raaaaghr" was the only thing Joyce said before she attacked Buffy.

Buffy screamed and kicked Joyce away. She paled as she watched her mother's pale face, sickly looking eyes and mouth drool, as she attacked her again, trying to eat her.

Then before Buffy had time to do anything a *Klong* was heard, as Xander slammed a stake into Joyce's heart.

The two of them watched Joyce's body twitch and then slowly starting to pull the stake out from the heart.

Buffy cried, "Mom."

Xander swallowed, "Buffy, she is dead. Come let's go now, there are more nearby."

Buffy followed, walking stiff behind him almost like a robot or a sleep walker.

She scratched her arm where Mom, no the THING, had bitten her. She hoped she would not get an infection.

Giles waved them over in a big car. Willow was sitting inside pale looking and crying, "My mom and dad, they are dead Buffy."

"In the car now, we have to drive fast," Giles shouted.

From the backseat Angel's voice was heard, "Even vampires are hunted by those things and their blood, it kills us. I have seen it myself. What are they?"

Only silence was his answer, as they drove away to the military post.

Future

Xander blinked, "Oo, I'm fine, let's go now," he said wishing he really was fine and longing for Glory's mind wipe. So sweet no pain no brain"

Spike nodded. "Sure you are. Remember, like usual. Sit in the buss and wait. The goddess and I clear the library. Then we escort you inside."

Xander nodded. Like usual he had his crossbow, his shot gun and a sword.

The bus was built like a tank. Spike and he had improved it during the years. It was Anya's idea. The former Vengence demon had given them the idea to have a armored mobile base.

He still loved that girl. She was spunky and she killed herself. She blasted her own head off, just so she would not turn into a zombie.

God he hated them.

Later, outside the secret Watcher's library in Boston

Xander watched, like a million times before, how Gloria and Spike stabbed, cut and destroyed the Zombies which just kept coming like lemmings for their own death.

Battered and bruised the two escorted him inside the library while he was carrying the mobile door blockers to seal them inside the room.

Spike sighed, "No one alive, I can walk inside."

Room after room with books, time for a research party, he wished he could have a donut.

The past

Inside the camp at Fort Sunnydale

"I can't believe this," Giles said.

Xander looked up and asked,"What?"

Giles answered him, "It's the same in London and the seer and witches know NOTHING. No prophesy and," he cleaned his glasses, "our contacts with the evil side say they are just as shocked. Whatever the Zombies are they are hunting humans, vampire, and demons."

"Guys," Willow screamed. "Look."

At the bed Buffy was sweating and throwing around.

Giles quickly stood up and said, "I go and ask the doctor."

Hours passed before he returned with a doctor and a soldier with him. Giles looked nervous.

The doctor checked on Buffy carefully, especially the wound. "She is infected."

Buffy frowned, "What?"

The doctor sighed, "The wound, the bite its killing you and turning you into one of the undeath. All we can offer you is a quick death, one bullet in the brain and no zombie for you or we can wait if you will rise as a zombie and then Bang."

Xander frowned, "You are a doctor. How can you be so cold? You got to save her."

The doctors laughed almost giggled, "It doesn't matter anymore boy. We are all doomed," he walked out, laughing like a crazy man.

The solider bent down and put handcuffs on her arms. "I'm sorry Miss, just in case you try something foolish."

Buffy nodded, with her Slayer strength it was no problem.

Hours later

They watched her fade away and go cold and the doctor nodded and said, "She is dead."

Giles checked and then just as sudden Buffy rose and tried to bite Giles, snapping the cuffs like a toy rope. One *Pang* was heard and Buffy was no more.

Future

"It's in Boston," Glory said with a smile. Even Spike grinned, a whole world of happy meal on legs.

Xander nodded, "And no more grey monsters, no more grey."

The two blinked and asked at the same time, "What are you talking about?"

Xander replied, "You two are black evil monsters. I'm a white fighter and the Slayer was a white Champion, but the zombies don't care about good or evil, so they are grey. They are worse than evil."

Spike nodded, "Good name, Grey's. They do look a bit grey and pale, alright. Let us find the key and destroy, change or even escape this world. No more Grey hats, just us black and whites."

Xander smiled, "For evil and good," he said raising his Bud beer.

Beside him Spike frowned, Bud gave the blood a bad taste.

The past

Two months later

Xander stopped running and yelled, "Willow NOO," but it was too late. The zombie grabbed her and she was dead in seconds.

He stopped for a moment, not caring about anything anymore, when suddenly he heard, "Bloody hell, you are alive."

Spike had saved him. He already had one human, Anya. She told him something that made him afraid. She was a Vengeance demon, but she and all her brothers and sisters, even their master, had lost their powers. That could only happen, if the human race was dying out.

Xander was not the last human, but he knew then that he was among them.

*  
Future

A week later

Xander smiled while watching the glowing ball in front of him and asked, "How long, Glory?"

She smiled and replied, "A Day for me to rest and than an hour before the ritual is done. I could use a power boost, but no, it would be better to have you as an anchor, one pillar of evil and one of good to ground the key and help me find my home."

The two enemies nodded as they watched each other. The years had made them hate and loathe each other but also gave them some respect for the other one.

Spike needed his blood and cared for him. He hated the vampire for that. He hated the vampire for so many things, but he was willing to risk his own life to keep the blood sucker alive. He needed someone to talk to, even if it was just a lowly demon. Glory was no good to talk too. She just ignored or drained him, even if draining him made him feel happy, he still could not talk to her.

*  
The Past

About a year ago

Xander shook his head, "No, no, no..."

Spike nodded, "It's true, man."

Xander sat down, "I don't believe you. There must be survivors somewhere."

Spike nodded again, "Probably in some places far away, but they probably survived by not being noticed by the zombies."

Xander sighed, "So I'm actually the last man alive?"

Spike nodded and looked depressed about that, "Crap, I really need to care more about you or you get sick and die and I will be alone."

Xander paled at the fear he heard in Spike voice. The fact that even the vampire was afraid of being alone was not missed, but the fact remained vampires lived in cities and the zombies ruled the city, they hunted day and night. They could sense a human or vampire from a long distance. Sooner or later a vampire who was in hiding would be found and killed. Zombies did not care if the food was human or vampire. It was then that they saw her walking towards them like a queen. She was nude and angry, her wounds were healing so fast that they could see it happening.

Glorificus had found them and soon they knew what to do.

They had to find her key and to change or destroy the world. In the name of all that is good and all that is evil, the Grey would pay.

Future

With a blink of green light the world was born again as Glorificus left for home.

"Crap, did anything happen to you Spike?" Xander asked watching his new big wings and a sign naming him president and first of the new version of the PtB.

"Hell yes Droopy," Spike said waving his tail and flexing his hooves, while wondering if the horns on his head made him look stupid. "The sign say I'm the FIRST Evil of something, bloody irritating if you ask me."

Xander nodded, as he slowly drifted upwards.

Beneath him Spike waited and waited a bit more, "What? Do I have to dig my way down or what?"

A shovel dropped in front of him, answering his question.

Angry Spike started to dig his way down to his new home in hell. They would all pay for this.

The End


End file.
